The Paradox Mind
by BladeOfOrder
Summary: Hey this is my first fanfiction and the summary is inside so I hope you like it! :-)


Chapter 1. Emotionally Broken

**AN: Hello everyone it is me BladeOfOrder I have finally made my own account in and yeah this is going to be my first fanfic. This story is rated strong T and it is after The Last Olympian. This is probably going to be a Pertemis story but I might have it someone else I'm still deciding. Also make sure you read the summery. Another thing is I won't be able to update often at first because I've got testing for my 3****rd**** Degree Black Belt in Taekwondo! Also I've signing up for the Academy at my high school I'm going to be going into so yeah my plate is going to be full for a while so stay with me if you think I'm updating and yes I'm also excited about this fanfic so onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus series, sadly Rick Riordan does. **

The Paradox Mind

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

Betrayed. Broken. Miserable. The feeling of my soul being ripped from my body. Those were some of the feelings I have felt from the past week. Why did they have to leave me…? Why did they betray me…? All I did for them and they just turn their backs on me and throw me away like a piece of trash, forgotten me like I had never existed. Why did _she _do this to me when I loved her and would do anything for her? Why did the Fates have to be so cruel and do this to me? Haven't I had enough hardships for one lifetime? My one thought now is _why_?

_Flashback: One Week Ago_

_I was on my way back from living in the wilderness with my demigod scent quadrupled for a month, also from holding Atlas' burden for a week. You must be asking why I would do those things for. Some of you might be asking me if I'm sane. Yes I am sane and well for the 1__st__ question was for love. The goddess Athena goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy and the mother of my girlfriend Annabeth Chase. While trekking up the hill I thought about the love of my life Annabeth Chase and wondering how she been doing with my disappearance. Athena had me not tell anyone about my quest even Annabeth who I've missed dearly. Well better get going._

_When I reached the top of the hill I saw my best friend/cousin's pine tree with the Golden Fleece glittering in the sunlight and guarded by the camp's pet dragon Peleus. When I saw him he looked like he had not gotten that much attention lately so I did the reasonable thing anyone would do I went over and petted him. For a couple minutes I just sat there leaning my back on Thalia's pine tree petting Peleus while smoke came out his nostrils and looked at the Camp's lake. Looking at its glittering royal blue waters and feeling happy at finally returning to my home at last. After a couple more minutes I got up and went to Big House to go greet Chiron. I got to say I missed my mentor's wisdom._

_When I arrived at the Big House I saw that no one was there so I thought they might be at lunch and headed to the pavilion. When I got there I saw the only people there were Chiron and Mr. D. Mr. D. was the first one to notice me and said "Well look what we have here the brat returns,"_

_Me being me I sarcastically said "Gee I feel so appreciated."_

_Right when those words left my mouth Chiron whipped his head around and once he saw me his eyes widen dramatically and whispered these words "My boy is that really you…?"_

_I replied with tears in my eyes saying "Yes…"_

_Right after those words left my mouth I got crushed in a bear hug that felt like being hugged by real bears but it was only Chiron. He asked where I've been and I told him what I've been doing for the past month and a half once I got to the part where I held Atlas' burden for a week he was staring at me with awe and telling me I was one of a kind. Once he said that I felt my face turn to the color of a fire truck and mumbled "It wasn't that much."_

_Chiron laughed loudly at that remark and said "Only you would think that Perseus, only you."_

_After he said that I remember why I went on the quest for Athena and asked Chiron where Annabeth might be. Once those words left my mouth I saw Chiron have a pained expression and told me she's probably at the beach. At that moment I didn't pay attention to Chiron look when I mentioned Annabeth because I was overjoyed to see her and said bye to Chiron while starting to sprint towards the beach to go see her._

_When I got there I saw a couple eating each other faces out and brushed it off until I heard the boy say "Come on Annabeth you still aren't thinking about that loser Jackson are you."_

_ Annabeth… No it can't be my Annabeth my Annabeth would never do this. "Annabeth…?" I croaked out. She whirled around and her stormy grey eyes popped out when she saw me. _

_ "P-Percy I can explain," she stammered out. "I-"she tried to talk again but I cut her off._

"_Save it Chase I don't want to hear it!" I snapped at her. Before I was feeling saddened but that sadness turned into pure fury._

_Just when I was about to say something I heard the asshole who took her away from me ask "Who do think you are talking to my girlfriend like that."_

_My answer was simply "Percy Jackson, who are you?!"_

_Asshole puffed out his chest and proudly presented "Brian Castor, Son of Zeus." While he said his name and heritage she was looking at him dreamily._

_I shot back "I don't give a crap about who your father is."_

_After I said that his face turned red and yelled "I'm a son of Zeus king of the gods and you should treat me with respect!"_

_What he just said made me snap. The wind started to pick up while black stormy clouds started to gather above Camp Half-Blood, thousands of whips of water came out of the ocean, an army of ice lances formed out of the moisture in the air, and a 8.7 magnitude earthquake formed shaking Camp Half-Blood to its core "That is IT I will NOT take this any longer I can't believe you would do this I can't believe it you backstabbing bitch. Oh and Brian I don't give two shits if your daddy is King of the gods." By now I had already made a level 3 hurricane, trees were uprooting, cabins were collapsing, the sea was pounding against the shore, and cracks were everywhere in the ground by now. At this point all the demigods were in view of the beach and couldn't believe how much power Percy had, some had shocked faces, some more with awe, but the most common feature was fear of my power._

"_My boy please just calm down before someone gets hurt." Chiron shouted over the howl of the winds. I was able to reign in my emotions in order to stop my powers from going out of control. The winds died down, the earth stopped shaking, the clouds disappeared as fast as they came, and water whips/ice lances retreated back into the ocean._

_Everyone thought it was over when Brian went to go talk but instead his body was lifted into the air. People started to freak out until they saw me they could see my sea green eyes start to glow while I held my hand out and started to control the blood in his body. While I was heating and cooling his blood I decided to give the prideful son of Zeus a science lesson. "Hey Brian," I said in a sickly sweet voice "Do you know how much water is in the human body?" While I said this Chiron figured out where I was going with this and had a stunned look on his face and looked at me fearfully. "Me I don't know the exact amount but what I do know is it makes up at least 60% of the human body…" _

_Once everyone heard this they began to run somewhere to vomit while others backed up slowly not wanting to get into the middle of this. After a minute or two of torturing Brian a bright flash engulfed the beach I was expecting Zeus to be there but it was no other than my father Poseidon my father. I got one glimpse and saw that he was pissed. _

"_Perseus!" he shouted, "You have shown great shame to the House of Poseidon and I hereby disown you, you are no longer my son and is expected to leave Cabin 3 before dinner, also you are never welcomed in Atlantis again."_

_I stopped what I was doing when he said those words I dropped to my knees and let my emotions flow. At the time while my emotions had the better of me I started to activate my powers. Camp Half-Blood started to get a Flash Flood while a level 5 Hurricane touched down on the beach and started to tear whatever was in its path, lightning flashed in the distance, also the biggest earthquake form right under my feet._

_Poseidon waved his hand to get rid of these disasters but he found out he couldn't, he was shocked at the power his former son was emitting. The only thing he could do about this is teleport all the demigods to Olympus to safety. After every demigod was on Olympus he teleported himself there and called an emergency meeting. _

_Poseidon POV _

_I called for an emergency meeting, at first Hermes and Hestia showed up. After them Hades and Demeter showed up arguing about how important cereal was, Hades saying it didn't matter and Demeter saying it was the best meal option. When they stopped arguing Hephaestus, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Ares, Aphrodite, Hera, and Zeus showed up. Zeus asked me what all of this is about and I replied with "I'm not saying anything on the subject until the whole council is here."_

_Zeus face turned red at the way I was speaking to him and was going to yell back until he looked at me I probably had fear in my eyes which wouldn't surprise me because of what I saw, heck probably half the council would be freaked out if they were in my shoes._

_About a minute later Dionysus show up looking bored out of his mind and says "What did I miss?" _

_Zeus replies back with "Poseidon has some important news that he wouldn't share until the whole council was here."_

_At that comment all eyes turned to him eager to hear what was so important. I cleared my throat and started to explain the recent events that happened at Camp Half-Blood. After I finished explaining everyone had their jaws on the floor, except for Hestia, Hades, and surprisingly Hera. Zeus was the first one to speak and boomed "He must be destroyed!"_

_Right after he said that there was some protests, mostly from Hades, Hestia, and Artemis. I stood up and yelled "QUIET!" I waited until everyone was quiet once that happened I started to speak "Perseus right now can't be kill… He has let his emotions control his body at the moment and his emotions will stop anyone from killing him or even get close to him. The rea-" _

_Athena interrupted me asking "Why?!"_

_I responded back with "Gee Athena if you give me the chance to say why I might actually be able to say it." Athena cheeks turned red from embarrassment. "Onto what I was saying the reason why is that his emotions will protect him until he is out of them. At the moment he will not get tired out using his powers because while his emotions control him he has an unlimited power supply. Before you ask, yes this is passed on to all of my sons and daughters. Also while he is in this state he can break any barrier on his powers as long as his emotions can match it, and with the emotions Perseus showed he might even surpass me in my powers which I think he already has…"_

_Silence. That's all that was in the throne room at the moment while Hestia's face was indifferent everyone else was trying to process to information that they just got. It took about five minutes for everyone to process it still then there was silence. I looked back at Hestia's face and saw it was still a look of indifference. So I asked Hestia "Sister why do you not looked surprised?"_

"_Oh brother," Hestia said "I knew from the beginning, I had my suspicions when Perseus started tearing through the barriers like they were papers for a while now and doesn't seem like slowing down."_

_I asked her how she knew he was tearing down barriers and she replied "It's one of my abilities when I got my domains and I decided that it was something I didn't want you all knowing."_

_I ask my sister "Hestia what power level is he at?"_

_She replies "He's at the Herald's power level and he's starting to finally slow down but he is still rising."_

_Zeus argues "That isn't possible a mortal cannot reach a power level like that he shouldn't be allowed to live let alone be able to survive that much power!"_

_This time Hestia spoke up "I think we should get back to this subject in a week's time, I think it would be enough time to go over what's happening at the moment, see you then." After she finished she vanished in a flash of flames._

"_Council meeting dismissed!" Zeus thundered, while Hera and he vanished in a bolt of lightning._

_Everyone else started flashing out until I was the only one left. I thought to myself 'What has my son become…' Then I vanished in a sea breeze._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed it see you next time. BladeOfOrder signing out.**


End file.
